Extraordinary Girl
by whatsername11
Summary: A Brucas oneshot. Brooke is on her way to see Lucas so she can end things. But will she follow through with it?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

If you were to see Brooke Davis driving down street you would think she has everything. Shes rich, pretty, head cheerleader, best friends with Haley and Nathan, gets every boy she wants, and most of all has no parents to control her. But if you really get to know her your opinion of her will change. The whole town of Tree Hill watched as her life crashing down around her.

It happened twice to be exact. The people who caused her the pain? Her boyfriend Lucas Scott. Then her best friend Peyton Sawyer. But she still maintains the strong image everyone sees. She puts up a wall around her heart so no one can get in. Brooke had learned this the hardway. Lucas had gotten in twice.

Yet she tried not to let it get to her. Although it still did. When all the lights are off and everyone is asleep she cries. She cries for hours, until she falls asleep.

Its around 11:45 when Brookes blue Buggy flies accross town. No one knows but she is on her way to Lucas' house. Not to see him but to end their relationship. Shes tired of the pain that goes with being around him. She knows its not healthy and she will never be able to ignore it.

As she drives she decides to play the radio game. Maybe this will help her with her decision. Deep down she feels this will be a mistake. She loves him. But Brookes heart knows she cant take much more. When she turns on the radio the song "Our Song" by Taylor Swift is playing. To happy for her mood. She finally comes up with her question "What is it that is killing me and Lucas' relationship?" she asks talking to the radio and herself. When the dial stops a mans voice comes on.

_She's an extraordinary girl,  
In an ordinary world,  
And she can't seem to get away _

'Ha! I say the feel the same way everyday. But Im not extraodinary. If I was why would Lucas do this to me? He is supposed to love me! He fought for me! But maybe... dont fool yourself Brooke! Hes never loved you! Its always been Peyton in his heart. There never was and never will be room for Brooke Davis in Lucas Scott's heart.'

_He lacks the courage in his mind,  
Like a child left behind,  
Like a pet left in the rain _

'Thats good old Lucas right there! Always thinking but never talking to me. How could our relationship work if he never lets me in!'

She's all alone again,  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Somedays he feels like dying,  
She gets so sick of crying

'Whoever this guy singing is knows my life story. Its like he's reading my mind. I wonder if he ever made someone like me feel like Lucas does. I doubt it. The way he sings and puts emotion into this song shows that he is a perfect guy. Someone like me could ever dream of having.'

_  
She sees the mirror of herself,  
An image she wants to sell,  
To anyone willing to buy  
_

'Thats my reputation. In Tree Hill's eyes Im just someone who sleeps around. Someone no one should care about. A person that has no importance in his world.'

_  
He steals the image in her kiss,  
From her hearts apocalypse,  
From the one called whatsername  
_

'Thats how Lucas fooled me. He made me feel like someone cared about me. Like someone that meant the world to him. I feel for it too! How stupid was I? Two times too! But I guess since my parents are never there and never showed their love for me I just jumped on the first person who cared. I really thought he saw he, the real me. But I was way off. As usual taken advantage and hurt.

_She's all alone again,  
Wiping the tears from her eyes _

'Thats all I have been doing lately. Oh and eating. But mostly crying. All because of Peyton. My best friend! Well ex best friend.

_  
Somedays he feels like dying _

'Yeah right! Like he could leave his precious Peyton behind. He wouldnt be able to live without her. Both always brooding. Also screwing people they "care" about over.

Somedays it's not worth trying,  
Now that they both are finding,

'Guess thats my answer, time to end it. Even though we have had some great times. Like... oh god. I cant remember. Oh wait! We had fun when we went to Rachel's cabin. Or The Friends With Benefit concert at Tric. Then when we went to the beach before the beach party. But I cant forget the most important one, well at least to me. That would of had to been when me and Lucas

_  
She gets so sick of crying _

As that line of the song plays Brooke pulls up to Lucas' house. The light on his porch is on. Guess whos out there. Lucas and Peyton laughing and enjoying eachothers company.

She stopped out front and turned her car off. Neither of the two noticed

'Figures' Brooke sighs. 'Doesnt surprise me at all. I guess I will just talk to him tomorrow. Don't want to interupt the two. Because I know the minute we end it Peyton would jump on Lucas. I guess another night wont hurt.'

Brooke started her car again and continued driving up the street. Lucas had just turned in time to see Brooke's car turn onto the next road. The radio announcer came on and announced the last song was "Extroadinary Girl" by Green Day

Once again Brooke was on her way back home all alone. To cry herself to sleep. But knowing she will always remember "Extraordinary Girl" by Green Day. Its like it was her and Lucas' song.

As she pulled into the driveway the tears started flowing. Brooke knew that there was no way to stop them. So she went to her bed,and pulled out a picture of her and Lucas. Part of her routine. After a few hours of crying she fell asleep. The picture of the two of them in her hand.


	2. Sequel Info

BrucasForeva Thank you SOOO much for reading my fic!!! I am soo glad you liked it!!

Princetongirl Thank for reviewing!! That means soo much!

So attention my sequel for this fic is up!!! It is called The Leaving Song!!! Please read AND review!!!!

Thanks for reading, and your support! Read my other fics!!


End file.
